User talk:Misery/Archive10
Archives ---- #Beginning – April 22, 2008 #April 22, 2008 – May 29, 2008 #May 29, 2008 – June 20, 2008 #June 20, 2008 – July 26, 2008 #July 26, 2008 – August 21, 2008 #August 21, 2008 – October 17, 2008 #October 17, 2008 – November 14, 2008 #November 14, 2008 – January 5, 2009 #January 5, 2009 – January 25, 2009 Wikis are pretty dead amirite gww is bad, gwiki sold out, and I never bothered to keep track of pvx. What's the future like, I wonder? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:56, 25 January 2009 (EST) :PvX's RC has slowed down a lot. - (talk) 13:57, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::That is a major problem. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 14:00, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::Perhaps we should turn our attention to improving the quality on the wiki in order to lure some more activity here? High end players think this place is full of 'terrible players', bad players refuse to run 'wiki noob' bars because they are honestly terrible at guild wars with their zero-emanage nukers and frenzyhealsig tactics wammos, so we can only really gain a certain range of players. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 14:02, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::Warning. Sarcasm detected. @napalm For a start, we have to get rid of that cleave warrior. @Misery Then we start a PvX:NICE policy or something.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:04, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::I'm not being sarcastic though, I've played alongside silvercapes and you hear things here and there, they tend to have a general view of PvXwiki being unreliable and bad, and if you want some opinions on pvx from terrible players, just go to AB and mention 'pvxwiki' anywhere, and watch a huge argument break out within minutes. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 14:05, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::::I wasn't referring to you lolz.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:07, 25 January 2009 (EST) in RA: OMFG ALL NOOB SINS WITH WIKIBUILDS, THEY SHOULD ALL GET BANNED fact[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 14:22, 25 January 2009 (EST) :people QQ of that all the time. People who whine about pvx tend to suck hard themself. --'-Chao ' 14:55, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::Or have a Wiki build. crazy cow 14:59, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::A lot of the reason wiki is slowing down is because not as many people are playing Guild Wars. It is getting old by video game standards. Anet has made about all the money they are going to make off Guild Wars 1. They have been taking some of their servers offline and aren't putting as much money into the ones they are maintaining. It has become quite noticable ingame. People are just moving on. You can't expect it to go on forever.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 22:43, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::I would say a big part of the reason is that Panic and I use a private chat room to fuck around at work and I started using msn more. - (talk) 03:33, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::::That also doesn't help. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] [[User contributions:Napalm Flame|'contributions']] 04:14, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::::NAPALM FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE wutcha mate? - 04:31, 26 January 2009 (EST) Just a quick question Do you skip enchants in CoF? I know some do.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:07, 27 January 2009 (EST) :Skip enchants? Wut? You mean the enchanted weapons? My "title char" is a necromancer so I do CoF runs on her. I do take SoA, but I've done it without. You sometimes die on the enchanted weapons, but those are huge mobs so comments about "only being able to do about 4 mobs" are incorrect, and tbh, I'd just add SoA over one of the attack skills. - (talk) 09:10, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::Well, normally, I would only need to use SoA on enchants(short form for the enchanted weapons used by quite a number of CoF farmers/runners alike, at least back when I was doing CoF regularly), so when you said you didn't need SoA in CoF I assumed you skipped enchants, thus I wanted to clarify.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:15, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::You can farm plenty of stuff without it, but you make a good point about being able to use your scythe better with SoA, so I just added SoA to the build. I don't think the build is "great" btw, your reasoning was just flawed, feel free to revote. A BM can sort out the lolthisisgreat if they care. - (talk) 09:21, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::I just feel that the build was just plain terrible without SoA. Now that it's fixed, only enchantment removals are a problem, which extra damage from scythes make up a bit.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:25, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Note the Smite Bonder has SB, same as any 600/Smite team tbh. It's ALMOST worth making an any/Mo, but anyone who isn't an idiot should be able to work it out anyway, so meh. - (talk) 09:29, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::::It gets rather troublesome if you do it with a hero, though, since Spellbreaker should be used on recharge @murakai, you don't want your hero to explode with SoS.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:32, 27 January 2009 (EST) Tags are banned now?--Relyk 11:31, 28 January 2009 (EST) :Admin discretion. It's large obnoxious crap, which in this case seemed to even be against the body of your message. If you want to link someone to an article, just link them. - (talk) 11:34, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::Yah ik, delete the tag, it's pretty useless these days anyways--Relyk 11:41, 28 January 2009 (EST) Sorry My Internet hiccuped, I would never leave such a brave HA team willingly. crazy cow 19:03, 28 January 2009 (EST) :I waited, then I raged. I actually got some sleep last night, that was awesome. - (talk) 02:55, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::Strong Entrino is strong. crazy cow 21:07, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::My randomway beat a contagionway last night :> - (talk) 02:52, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::Less monks is moar attack power imo. crazy cow 18:37, 30 January 2009 (EST) zzzchat. - 07:46, 29 January 2009 (EST) :zzzzzzzzzzzz - (talk) 07:51, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRicky vantof 08:10, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::oshi, I gotta be silent, they're sleeping. --'-Chaos- ' 08:11, 29 January 2009 (EST) Moo Mo :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 09:32, 30 January 2009 (EST) :co :> - (talk) 09:45, 30 January 2009 (EST) Sup You may check out my brave flagging on obs. I only get raped by rangers several times that I remember. No Pain No on wurms vs my strong guild. Lord of all tyria 10:34, 31 January 2009 (EST) :You didn't mention the getting raped by the various "little people", now did you? [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 03:01, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::It's so appalling that he won that. Gain for poop trim! - (talk) 08:33, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::Gain are all fucking fags. Rawrawr Dinosaur 08:42, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::You guys are gonna have to train me in the sacred art of GvG. When I get back, I'm supposedly going to start doing it, along with HA. No more wasting 12 hours in Fort Aspenwood. :( [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 14:46, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::::I'm awesome, you're all just jealous of how I can get killed by a warrior+ranger so easily. Lord of all tyria 14:59, 1 February 2009 (EST) moo . says: I am still available on msn if required, make it important. . says: mudkip? Misery says: mudkip? . says: mudkip? Misery says: mudkip? . says: mudkip? Misery says: mudkip? . says: mudkip? Misery says (10:58): mudkip? . says (10:58): slakoth? Misery says (10:59): slakoth?! . says (10:59): slakoth? Misery says (11:01): slakoth? . says (11:03): trapinch? Misery says (11:03): trapinch?! . says (11:03): trapinch? Misery says (11:03): trapinch? . says (11:03): trapinch? Misery says (11:03): trapinch? . says (11:03): trapinch? Misery says (11:03): trapinch? . says (11:03): trapinch? Misery says (11:03): trapinch? . says (11:03): trapinch? Misery says (11:03): trapinch? . says (11:03): trapinch? Misery says (11:03): trapinch? . says (11:03): aipom? Misery says (11:03): aipom?! . says (11:03): aipom? Misery says (11:04): aipom? . says (11:04): aipom? Misery says (11:04): aipom? . says (11:04): aipom? Misery says (11:04): aipom? . says (11:04): aipom? Misery says (11:04): aipom? . says (11:04): aipom? Misery says (11:04): aipom? . says (11:04): aipom? . says (11:16): bidoof? Misery says (11:17): bidoof? . says (11:17): bidoof? Tab 05:31, 2 February 2009 (EST) On GW atm? crazy cow 19:28, 2 February 2009 (EST) :See my user page. - (talk) 19:29, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::wtf is GW? Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 19:30, 2 February 2009 - ) ::O. I'm guessing you can't flag then. crazy cow 19:38, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::Not for a little while, gl. - (talk) 19:40, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::This is the perfect opportunity to get a guest for practice. Cow, guest me for flagging pl0x.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:17, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::That was four days ago and they would have been guesting me as well, I'm not in his guild, so owned. - (talk) 12:30, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::I was wondering if I could troll your pages with my chinese characters.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:52, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::Misery, did you leave Eternus? I thought you just guild hopped. And Pika, I'll let you know if we ever need an infuser. :P 17:34, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I usually infuse for us though. 17:36, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::My smurf account is languishing in Eternus. - (talk) 17:55, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Are they inactive or what? 17:56, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::They are inactive. - (talk) 17:59, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I do pretty much anything except dom mes war and ranger.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:02, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::We rawrspike and dual ranger split mainly. IGN? 18:08, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::The Bsurge Ele, it's my friend's account.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:14, 6 February 2009 (EST) You = Epic "There's two things I hate in life, Racists, and, Niggers.! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 03:43, 7 February 2009 (EST) :I found my other mic m8! It was in this giant ball of cords where everything else was. ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist'' ™']] 08:14, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::Be there tonight. Your voice is like buttermilk biscuits. Only black. - 08:17, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::I might be, I've only a few things to do today. ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist '''™]] 08:22, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::I broke my foot, can't do anything! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 08:26, 9 February 2009 (EST) I'm quite certain that Big lives in a refrigerator. Ricky vantof 08:26, 9 February 2009 (EST) :Guys I am quite certain that big lives within a refrigerator and when he is talking there is this noise that keeps going in the background like he is in a refrigerator and I remember how you guys said he was inside and aeroplane when he was not inside an aeroplane and we all laughed but I was a little bit annoyed because you guys left me in the guild hall with my jingle bear so I didn't find it that funny. - (talk) 08:29, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::lol₫s - 08:33, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::Plz stop doing it misery you crack me up! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 08:34, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::<3 Mizzles Ricky vantof 08:44, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::best super secret codeword ever --Mafaraxas (talk) 21:14, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::ZE GOOGLES! ZEY DO NUFFING! - 06:35, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::maf borked teh system D: Ricky vantof 06:50, 10 February 2009 (EST) FUCK YES! I got the go ahead to submit my thesis! - (talk) 10:25, 9 February 2009 (EST) :I think it would be better if you read it to them in a sensual way. Ricky vantof 10:27, 9 February 2009 (EST)